


Friday the 13th Fanfiction

by Harley_Pond



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harley_Pond/pseuds/Harley_Pond
Summary: Rosa's friends convince her to stay at Crystal Lake in her family cabin. But it's Friday the 13th and Jason doesn't like to be disturbed. One by one he picks off Rosa's friends. Who will survive?
Kudos: 1





	1. Preface

Preface

The young girl burst through the door with an ear-splitting scream, tumbling awkwardly onto the muddy ground. Her fingers clawed at the wet grass as she scrambled to her feet, her shoes slipping and sliding whilst attempting to find some grip.  
Behind her stood the hulking silhouette of a man, a dripping machete in one hand and an ovaloid shaped object in the other. Dropping it at his feet; he stepped forward as the girl began to stagger away, clutching her leg, blood already seeping through the fabric of her jeans.  
The bulky man stalked slowly after her as she lurched forwards through the gathering trees, plunging her into darkness. Hauling herself behind a large tree; she pressed her quivering body against the stiff, bumpy trunk and waited.   
She heard a heavy footfall in the darkness and gasped softly. A twig snapped to her right. Then silence. All she could hear was her heart pounding her chest, pumping blood loudly in her ears, softening the sounds of her breathing and the faint bubbling of a nearby stream.  
Suddenly pain shot through her. Looking down she saw the familiar shape of the machete protruding from her chest, darkened liquid beginning to percolate through her white shirt. Before she could scream the blade was wrenched from her body and she dropped to her knees with a crunch. She let out a groan and collapsed onto a root jutting out from the tree.   
At that moment the heavens opened and large raindrops peppered her now still body, sending her blood trickling into the stream.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa and her friends head to her family cabin on Crystal Lake

Chapter 1

Thursday the 12th 10:08 am

“I’m just not sure I want to go anymore,” said Rosa, slamming the lid of her suitcase shutting and sitting beside it on the bed.  
Her boyfriend, Thalon, sat beside her, draping an arm across her shoulders. She leaned into him.  
“If you want to bail, that’s fine, but it does put a damper on where we’re staying,” he said, kissing her head. Rosa laughed softly.  
“Yes, I suppose it does, given that my dad said we could use his cabin for the week,” she pressed her lips together and nudged him in the ribs. Ever the joker, Thalon. “Alright, I’ll come, but I’m just going to sit in my room and read.”  
“How boring,” a voice from the doorway drew the couples’ attention. Thalon’s friend, Josh, was leaning against the door frame. “We were planning on skinny dipping and everything. You can’t back out on us now kiddo.”  
“I can, and I will,” replied Rosa, matter-of-factly, jumping off the bed and squeezing past Josh. “You won’t get me in that lake for anything.

She found a second couple, Cassandra and Payton, fighting over which swimming costume Cassie should take. Rosa laughed softly to herself and continued down the hall.  
Her friend Emily was trying to decide which books she was going to take with her.  
Further down was Aaron. Rosa stepped into the room. Her best friend was looking through pictures on his camera, an object her carried with him whenever he could. When he heard her come in, he looked up, startled, then smiled when he saw the petite blonde in front of him.  
“H-hi Rosa,” he stammered. Aaron suffered from a stutter and Rosa knew why but never divulged with anyone. He’d trusted her with the secret of his father’s abuse six months earlier.  
“Hey Aaron,” she smiled. “Can we back out of this trip now?” She sat next to him on the bed. Aaron put his camera beside him.  
“N-not unless y-you want t-to p-piss off Th-Thalon and J-Josh. E-Em has b-been pl-planning this tr-trip for a…ages.”  
“I know, I just…don’t think this is the right time to be heading up there. I haven’t been since…the accident on the lake ten years ago.”  
“I th-thought you d-didn’t r-remember that?”  
“I don’t, my dad does. I’m surprised he’s even letting us do this.” She shrugged. “I just have a bad feeling is all.”  
“Y-you’ve got Th-Thalon a-and the b-boys to protect y-you. A-and m-m-me!” Aaron flexed his arms. Rosa burst out laughing.  
“My hero!” She pushed him down onto the bed and began tickling him. “But you’re no match for the Tickle Monster!”  
Aaron was laughing so loudly that several faces poked their heads round the door.  
“Hey!” Thalon’s voice rang clear. “What’s going on?”  
The friends looked up to see Thalon, Emily and Josh there. Aaron’s face turned the color of scarlet and they both sat up.  
“We were just messing around silly,” Rosa retorted, clambering off the bed and wrapping her arms around Thalon’s waist. Aaron was still blushing. 

Everyone was soon bundled into Emily’s Escalade. Rosa rested her feet on the dashboard and looked round at Thalon, Aaron and Josh huddled in the middle row.  
Aaron rested his head on Josh’s shoulder, trying not to fall asleep.  
Payton and Cassandra were in the back row next to the trunk, ensuring everything was secure. 

*

They’d been driving for about an hour. Aaron and Josh had fallen asleep, Thalon was listening to music through his headphones and Cassandra and Payton were talking in low tones. Rosa was watching the trees flit by trying to see if she recognized anything.  
Emily looked at her dashboard and frowned, pulling into a nearby gas station.  
“Fill up on snacks guys. I need gas.”  
“I thought you filled it up yesterday?” Payton leaned forward in his seat to check.  
“I did…” mumbled Emily, opening her door.  
Everyone piled out, groaning and stretching. Rosa picked up her purse and shut the passenger door. She crossed to Aaron.  
“Want to help me choose the snacks?”  
He nodded and they headed into the station. Josh and Thalon offered to get some soda and alcohol. Payton and Cassandra stayed behind to help Emily.  
It was clear when they stepped inside the little building that not many people visited. Even though it was well lit and stocked the aisles were still dingy. Rosa and Aaron walked down the aisles slowly together.  
“I didn’t think they still did this brand anymore,” said Rosa to herself, picking up a candy bar and inspecting it. Aaron looked across at the boys who were stocking up on soda cans and beer.  
“Th-this pl-place doesn’t ev-even look o-open. C-can we g-go?”  
Rosa agreed to this, picked up some chips and dip and lead him to the counter. They looked around but couldn’t see a clerk. Aaron’s eyes flitted around the building uncomfortably.  
Thalon and Josh appeared behind them, laden with various bottles and cans.  
“We aren’t getting all of those!” exclaimed Rosa. She pointed. “Put some back.”  
Whilst Rosa was scolding the two boys; Aaron’s eyes fell upon a yellowing poster. A red banner at the top stated: MISSING. He continued reading. Name: Lily. He couldn’t read the surname. Missing since: 4th July 2015. Appearance: Shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, medium build. Last seen wearing: Red hooded sweater, blue denim shorts and a grey tank top. There was a phone number of the local sheriff’s department at the bottom of the page. A faded picture had been glued next to the information. The girl before him was pretty. He wondered what had happened to her. He was yanked back to reality with a bang as an aged bearded man limped from a side door, slamming it behind him and made his way to the counter. Emily had walked in after filling the car and was stood beside Rosa.  
“Hey, you kids!” he shrieked. Aaron could see he was missing some teeth.  
“We just want to pay for these and some gas,” said Rosa calmly.  
The man seemed to soften slightly. “Yeh can’t be too careful these days,” he grumbled. “I get kids in ‘ere all time, messin’ up them shelves I spend hours settin’ up. They steal beer and the like and I get nothin’ for it.” He started to ring up the items on the old-fashioned till. Rosa tried to smile and handed him some money.  
The group left the gas station and piled back into the car.  
“Boy, you should have seen this guy,” Thalon was saying. “He was like the hillbilly version of Obi-Wan Kenobi!” Josh held two doughnuts against his ears, pretending to be Princess Leia. The boys roared with laughter, except Aaron who hugged his knees nervously.  
He was brought out his reverie by a loud scream and the screeching of brakes. He looked up to see the car had stopped in front of a young girl of around his own age. She was wearing a faded red sweater, had cuts all over her knees and a shell-shocked expression on her face. He could have sworn he’d seen her somewhere before.  
Emily leaned out of her window.  
“Are you okay?!” she asked. The girl blinked then suddenly dashed at top speed into the woods on the other side of the road. Everyone looked at each other in amazement before Emily’s foot pressed on the gas pedal and they continued on their way. 

*

It was early evening when the Escalade finally pulled into the side road for Rosa’s family cabin. A small sign swung in the breeze.  
Emily parked the car next to the rustic building. There was a fusillade of whoops and howls as everyone exited the vehicle and looked around.  
The cabin stood a little way from the clear, blue water, a little path through the grass running up to meet it. A motorboat was moored on the bank. Trees were dotted around creating a canopy of shade. The sun shone through the leaves.  
Rosa scanned the area. It was as she remembered it. Images suddenly flashed through her mind, the red and blue glow of a rotating light, the buzz of voices, a blanket covering a body, little Rosa in her father’s arms watching the scene.  
“Penny for your thoughts?” Rosa looked round and saw Emily, watching her. “You okay Rosa? You look a little pale.”  
“I’m fine,” Rosa assured her. “Let’s get the bags inside.”  
“You can,” Josh replied. “I’m going swimming!”  
Cassandra and Thalon all nodded in agreement and began to take off shirts and shorts. They followed Josh.  
“Come with us,” said Emily. “It’ll be fun.”  
“Not yet,” answered Rosa. “You go if you want.”  
“Bonnie would have come with us…” mumbled Emily.  
Rosa stared at her friend. “Em…I know Bonnie is on her photography course but she’ll be down later in the week…”  
“I know…I’m sorry I didn’t mean…” Emily sighed and followed the trio. Rosa watched her go.  
Payton hauled a suitcase from the trunk and placed it on the ground. Aaron walked round the side of the car and picked it up.  
“I-I’ll h-help you P-P-Payton.”  
The sandy haired boy smiled at his friend and nodded. Together they carried most of the cases into the house. Rosa reached for the last one. A hand touched hers and she screamed.  
“S-sorry R-Rosa!” exclaimed Aaron. Rosa sighed and laughed softly.  
“It’s okay Aaron,” she replied. “Don’t worry.” Together they carried the heavy case into the cabin and set it down in the hall. Then they went to help Payton bring in the refreshments to chill in the fridge.  
Rosa left the boys and headed upstairs. She crossed the landing and pushed open a door to reveal a small double room with a wardrobe in the far corner. A window to her left looked out over the lake. She could see her friends laughing and splashing each other in the water.  
A hand rested on her shoulder and she whipped round.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron meets Lily in the woods whilst taking a walk.  
> The group have a campfire and tell ghost stories - Thalon tells them about the legend of Jason Voorhees.

Chapter 2

Thursday the 12th 5:15pm

“Jeez, jumpy much?” teased Thalon.  
“Sorry,” sighed Rosa. “I guess I have been a bit of a ‘fraidy cat today.”  
“What’s on your mind?”   
Rosa shook her head. “Nothing, it’s just…I haven’t been here in years, it’s going to take me a little while to adjust.” Thalon wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and kissed her head, telling her she should take all the time she needs.  
“Josh and I were going to make a campfire and tell ghost stories tonight. Want to join? I’ll protect you,” he said in a sing-song-voice and grinned. Rosa agreed but only if she could stay in the bedroom and read until then. Thalon stopped at the door. “Can we take the motorboat out?”

*

Aaron rummaged in his bag until he found his camera then wandered away from the group towards a cluster of trees. He planned to take some pictures of the surrounding area, maybe find a few animals too.   
He soon left the shouts and shrieks behind him as the trees swallowed the boy up. Aaron stopped to snap a picture here, another there when he found something interesting.   
A twig snapped behind him. He heard something shuffling through the undergrowth and heavy breathing. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he froze, listening to the sounds. Was it a wild animal? A bear maybe? Or a cougar? He wasn’t sure without turning round. Maybe he could slip away without it noticing him. He took a shaky step forward and heard a grunt from behind him. All thoughts of slipping away disintegrated and he broke into a run. He glanced back to see if anything was chasing him. When he turned back, he skidded and slid to the floor, narrowly missing colliding with a low branch. Aaron heard a sound above him and looked up. The girl from before stood over him, panting.   
Aaron hurriedly scrambled to his feet. She stepped back nervously.   
“It’s o-okay,” he said gently. “I won’t h-hurt y-you.”   
“Leave…” the voice that came from her lips was hoarse. “You have…to leave…”   
“Wh-why?”  
“The…Bag Man…He…paints people red…Then they’re…dead…He drowned in the lake…But…didn’t”   
“Y-you’re the g-girl from th-the poster, aren’t y-you? L-Lily?”  
The girl froze. “Leave. Before it’s too late.”  
“W-we can h-help you. M-my friends c-can t-take you t-to town a-and-”   
Lily shook her head. “-No. You have to leave. Get in your car. And LEAVE!” she shrieked and rushed forward, pushing Aaron to the ground and disappearing into the shadows of the trees. 

When Aaron arrived back at the cabin it was getting dark. His friends had built a small fire outside and were gathered round it on log benches. A cooler had been placed next to the logs and Aaron could see various cans sticking up out of the crushed ice.   
He found Rosa cuddled up to Thalon and sat next to her. Thalon was laughing with Josh about something. Rosa sat up when she saw him.  
“Hey, you okay? Why are you all muddy?”  
“That g-girl…f-from the po-poster…”  
“In the gas station?”  
Aaron nodded. “I s-saw her. I-In the woods.” He pointed towards the trees. “Sh-she said w-we ha-had to l-leave.”  
“What? Why?”  
“S-something ab-about a B-B-B-B-Bag M-M-M-Man…”  
“Oh, Legend of the Infamous Bag Man!” interrupted Thalon. “Gather round children and I’ll tell you a tale!” He chuckled manically. Rosa elbowed him in the stomach. “What? It was a joke.”  
“If she’s the girl from the missing poster then she’s probably half out of her mind living out in the woods,” said Josh.   
“If she’s a missing person why aren’t people more concerned? Or still looking for her?” asked Cassandra.  
“Th-the poster said she’d b-been missing s-s-s-since 2015…That w-w-was f-f-four y-y-years ago…”   
“Can we just get on with the ghost stories?” called Emily. Payton and Cassandra agreed.  
“Okay, okay, I got one,” answered Thalon. “It’s this legend I read in the papers about the nearby lake.”  
“How is that a ghost story?” asked Cassandra, picking out a can of beer from the cooler.   
“It’s just a miracle he can read,” joked Payton. Thalon went to smack him but he ducked at the last second, laughing.  
“It was the summer of 1957 when this kid named Jason Voorhees drowned in the lake because the counsellors of Camp Crystal Lake snuck off to have sex,” began Thalon. “A year later his mother, the original camp’s cook, returned to avenge his death, killing any counsellor she could find. When she reached the last counsellor, she told her story, how her son drowned in the lake because the other kids were bullying him, claiming he couldn’t swim. Determined to prove them wrong he jumped into the lake. Sure enough, the kids were right and he drowned. Whilst being told all this the final counsellor beheaded Jason’s mom with a machete…” Thalon took a breath and a swig of beer. “The thing is…Jason came back. He watched his mom being beheaded by this girl-”  
“-That must have messed him up,” whispered Emily.  
“Jason had been living in the woods by himself, waiting for his mom to find him…but she never did. After his mom was killed, he took a few items - her head and sweater and the machete using in killing her, and set up a kind of shrine for her. In ‘84 some teenagers started arriving at the lake, staying at a lodge. He killed all of them and when the cops arrived there was no sign of him. He killed 30 teenagers and adults in the space of a few days. He’s been murdering ever since. Always on the same night…Friday the 13th.”   
“Dun-dun-dunnnnn!” shouted Josh, popping up behind Cassandra and Emily. They both shrieked.  
“What a load of crap!” exclaimed Cassandra.   
“Yeah he’s full of shit,” agreed Emily, standing up. “I’m going in.” She began to drag the cooler towards the cabin, ignoring the cries of protest that ensued. Cassandra and Payton followed suit, holding hands.   
The others slowly got up one by one and made their way inside leaving Aaron and Rosa alone by the fire.  
“Th-that st-story w-was m-m-m-m…”   
“Messed up?” finished Rosa quietly, watching the flames dance and crackle in front of her. She picked up a stick and poked it gently. Aaron nodded. “You were telling me about that girl in the woods?” She turned to look at him.  
“O-oh y-yeah. W-w-w-well she w-was talking about th-this B-B-B…”   
“Bag Man.”  
Aaron nodded. “Bag M-Man. And he kills people. She said w-w-we should all l-l-l-leave before it’s t-t-t-too l-l-late.”   
A twig snapped behind them and they both whipped round. Their eyes scanned the line of trees, the bank of the lake and the water itself. No one was in sight.   
“Come on,” said Rosa, standing. “Let’s put out the fire and call it a night. Our imaginations are running away with us.”  
“Y-y-you’re pr-probably right,” Aaron agreed. They doused the fire and headed inside, unaware that unseen eyes were watching their every move.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa and Aaron go for a walk.  
> 1st death

Chapter 3

Friday the 13th 09:30am

Rosa awake next morning, dressed and headed downstairs. She found Aaron at the kitchen table finishing off a slice of toast.  
“Y-you’re up early.”  
“Right back at ya,” she replied cheekily. “No one else is though. I was thinking of going for a walk to clear my head after yesterday. Do you want to come?”  
Aaron smiled at her, placing his plate in the sink. “S-sure. I’ll pr-protect you from the g-girl in the w-w-woods and the B-B-B-Bag M-M-Man!” Rosa laughed, quickly scribbling a note for the others whilst Aaron picked up his camera, then they headed out of the cabin together towards the woods.  
They made their way deeper into the trees, soon reaching a small clearing where the sun shone through a hole in the leaves. Rosa sighed contentedly and sat down in the little glade. Aaron smiled affectionately at his best friend and lay down next to her, resting his arms behind his head.  
It was deathly quiet, save for some small creatures flitting about every so often.  
Suddenly Aaron sat up. Had he imagined it or had he heard someone coming their way.  
“What is it?” asked Rosa.  
“I-I thought I h-heard s-s-s-something,” whispered Aaron. He quietly got to his feet and looked around. Rosa got to her feet too. The woods seemed still. A bird screeching and taking flight from a nearby tree startled the couple. Rosa shrieked and jumped into Aaron’s arms. To anyone watching they had looked like they were re-enacting a scene from Scooby Doo.  
Then someone emerged into the clearing. The couple relaxed when they saw who it was.  
“Josh?” Rosa patted Aaron’s shoulder so he would put her down. “You scared us half to death.”  
“W-were you f-f-following us?”  
“Maybe,” replied Josh mysteriously. He walked over to Aaron and kissed him softly.  
“Get a room you guys,” teased Rosa. “I’m going to head back. I’ll see you later.” She headed off in the direction of the cabin.  
Josh grinned mischievously and laid out a blanket. 

The boys striped and began slowly kissing each other. Josh pulled Aaron down and they continued making out. Aaron turned around, his back to Josh.

They lay panting on top of the blanket, Josh pressed against Aaron’s body, stroking his hair. He nuzzled against his neck.  
Aaron got to his feet, pulling his underwear and jeans back on. Josh lent on his elbow, resting his head on his hand.  
“Where are you going?” he asked. He pulled his own underwear towards him.  
“T-to f-f-f-find R-R-Rosa. I f-f-feel b-b-bad f-f-for cutting our w-w-w-walk sh-short…”  
“Seriously?” Josh scoffed. “You’re kidding right?”  
Aaron sighed, pulling on his t-shirt and left the clearing.  
“Aaron?” Josh watched him go, getting to his feet and pulling his clothes on. “Aaron!” He looked around for his belt. “He’ll be back.”  
A crunch of leaves was heard behind him. He turned but couldn’t see anyone.  
“Aaron? Is that you?”  
Silence. Josh started to pick up the blanket. He became aware of someone standing beside him. As he turned to look, he was pushed to the ground. A hulking figure wearing a yellowing hockey mask stood above his carrying some in his hand. By the time Josh realized it was his belt, the prong was thrust into his leg, piercing his femoral artery. Josh screamed in pain and confusion. His body went limp and the figure disappeared into the trees.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***EXPLICIT LANGUAGE***

Chapter 4

Friday the 13th 11:30am

Back at the cabin Emily was changing into her bikini.   
“Cass?” she called. “You coming?”  
“Go on without me,” came the reply from the next room. She could hear the sound of bedsprings and moaning.   
Emily groaned, picked up her towel and headed towards the lake. Dropping it on the sandy shore and waded out into the water. She swam out a little way before treading water to look back towards the cabin. Some movement to her right caught her attention.   
A man stood on the shore. Emily frowned, trying to make out who he was. He didn’t look like any of the boys from their group. At first, she wondered if he was Rosa’s father. Then she registered he was wearing a hockey mask. Isaac wouldn’t be caught dead in a mask like that. She could see he was holding something in his hands which he slowly raised towards her. Her eyes widened as she realized what the objects were. They were a bow and arrow.  
Emily screamed, hoping it would attract the attention of someone back at the cabin then ducked under the water and began to swim back to shore. Surfacing she looked around wildly, reached the bank and clambered out. The man from the shore was gone.   
A brief moment of pain told her she’d been struck with an arrow which was now protruding from her calf.  
“Fuck…” she grimaced and started limping towards the cabin. “HELP!” she shouted. She managed to reach the door and hauled herself inside. She slammed it shut and lent against it, breathing heavily and sinking to the floor. Wincing in pain and crawled across the floor towards the stairs. The door swung slowly open, Emily turned and had just enough time to see the masked figure aiming his weapon yet again before the arrow embedded itself into her eyeball. She fell backwards, dead.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd death

Chapter 5

Friday the 13th 12:35pm

“I’m going to get a snack,” Cassandra said, pulling on a satin kimono. “Want anything?” She kissed Payton tentatively. He shook his head.  
“No, thank you. Hurry back,” he replied. Cassandra left the room and headed downstairs. A clattering sound caught her attention and she saw the front door swinging backwards and forwards in a breeze.   
“Jeez Em, shut the door in future,” she muttered, making her way towards it, tripping over something hard. She cried out and landed on her front, feeling like the wind was knocked out of her. She sat up and looked round to see what had caused her to fall. A scream erupted from her mouth as she saw her friend Emily, an arrow protruding from her left calf and another from her right eye. A clatter from the kitchen caught her attention and she had just enough time to see a masked figure stalk towards her before feeling a stab of pain. 

“Cass?” Payton poked his head out the bedroom door. “Did you see another spider?” No answer. The house was quiet.   
“What was that?” Thalon appeared next to Payton. “Who screamed?”   
“Cassandra,” replied Payton. “But she won’t answer me now.” He headed for the stairs. Thalon followed behind him.   
They descended the staircase and looked around. Payton caught sight of his sister and girlfriend and screamed. Cassandra was lying lifeless next to Emily, blood still trickling from a slash in her throat.   
Payton paled, looking like he was about to vomit and charged outside. Thalon chased after him then ran off towards the woods to find Rosa.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4th death

Chapter 6

Friday the 13th 12:45pm

A car was pulling into the drive. The girl behind the wheel slammed on the brakes, narrowly avoiding driving into Payton.  
“What’s happened?” she asked, exiting the vehicle.  
The sound of a chainsaw caused the couple to look round. A masked figure had appeared behind Payton and thrust the rotating blades into his stomach and dragged it upwards through his torso. Bonnie screamed rushed back to her car, the masked figure pushing Payton off the chainsaw and following the distraught girl. The vehicle spluttered and failed to start. The man threw the chainsaw against the window, shattering the glass. Bonnie crossed the front seat and opened the passenger door, sprinting into the woods.  
The masked man followed, now carrying a machete.  
“HELP!” screamed Bonnie at the top of her lungs.

*

Meanwhile Rosa had lost her way. She must have taken a wrong turn on the way back to the cabin.  
She looked around, trying to distinguish any landmarks that might help her. Nothing was familiar. Passing a sign for Camp Crystal Lake, she decided to turn back.  
Someone emerged from the trees to her right. Aaron. The friends embraced.  
“Where’s Josh?” Rosa asked, scanning the area. There was no sign of Aaron’s boyfriend.  
“Oh…I-I-I l-l-left him in the c-c-clearing b-b-b-back there,” Aaron pointed behind him. “S-s-s-s-so I could f-f-f-find you.”  
“Do you know the way back to the cabin? I think I got a little lost…” Rosa chewed her lip.  
Suddenly someone ploughed into her, sending her sprawling to the ground. Rosa looked up to see a panicked Thalon.  
“Thalon? What’s wrong? What’s happened?”  
“Th…they’re all dead…Everyone’s…dead…” he panted.  
“Who’s dead…?”  
“Cassandra…Emily…I think Payton too...”  
Aaron and Thalon hauled Rosa to her feet.  
“D-d-dead? How d-d-did they d-d-d-die?”  
“I…I don’t know. We found the girls…”  
“Let’s find Josh, get back to the cabin and call the cops. My phone doesn’t have signal out here.”  
Everyone agreed to this. Aaron suggested her and Rosa head back to the cabin to call the police whilst Thalon said he’d find his friend. Aaron told Thalon where he’d left Josh after their argument and the trio split up.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio split up  
> 5th death  
> Rosa is kidnapped

Chapter 7

Friday the 13th 2:45pm

Whilst Thalon headed in Josh’s direction, Aaron and Rosa headed in what they thought was the direction of the cabin.  
“H-h-h-hey, wh-wh-what’s that?” Rosa looked in the direction Aaron was pointing and walked forward.  
A small, dilapidated house stood in front of them. If you could call it a house. It was more like a shack. The windows were boarded up and the steps leading to the front porch were splintered and rotten. They made their way to the front door and pushed it open. The house creaked, almost threatened to fall apart then and there.  
The inside was falling apart as much as the outside and incredibly dark. They walked into a room which has a little wooden bed in the corner. Aaron picked up a picture frame. It showed a blonde woman in a blue sweater with her arms wrapped around a small boy with a disfigured face.  
“L-L-Look at this.”  
Rosa moved to his side. “The boy from Thalon’s story…Jason.”  
“Sh-she l-looks l-like y-you.”  
“Why? Because she’s blonde?” Rosa scoffed.  
Aaron replaced the picture and knelt down. When he stood up, he was holding a faded white sack, poorly stitched together with a hole in it. He replaced the material and they walked into another room.  
In the middle, surrounded by candles stood a sunken, rotting head with a bloody blue sweater. Wiry blonde hair stuck up at intervals around the cranium.  
“We shouldn’t be here…” mumbled Rosa, taking a step backwards.  
“M-M-M-Maybe you’re right.”  
The slam of the front door made them both jump. 

*

Thalon reached the clearing where Aaron had abandoned Josh. He could just make out someone sprawled on a tangled blanket. Moving forward, he made his way over.  
“Hey, taking a nap? We've got to get out of here!” Thalon reached out and lowered the blanket. The sight he saw caused him to cry out and drop to the floor in shock.  
It was Josh’s body in the blanket but the head was missing. Thalon could also see a hole in the leg, congealed blood pooled and dripped onto the white fabric.  
He cupped a hand over his mouth and scrambled to his feet, and hurried off to warn Rosa and Aaron.

*

Thinking it might be Thalon, Rosa opened her mouth to call out. Aaron, thinking it could be whoever killed their friends, quickly clamped his hand over her mouth and pulled her away from the open doorway.  
Footsteps. Heavy breathing. Aaron lowered his hand slowly then signaled to Rosa to stay quiet. She nodded and they silently crossed the room to the front door. He started fumbling with the lock in the dark. He finally managed to get it open and they slipped outside, walking backwards watching the house in case anyone followed them.  
Aaron stepped backwards and someone bumped into him full force. Rosa whipped round in time to see Aaron on the floor with Thalon. She helped them to their feet. Rosa explained what they’d found and the trio left the house.  
They heard a sound behind them and were just in time to see an object hurling towards their heads. They ducked instinctively and Rosa saw a blood splattered machete strike a tree to their right. Looking up they saw a masked figure stalking towards them.  
“RUN!” shouted Thalon, helping his girlfriend to her feet. The trio sprinted into the trees. 

It took several moments for Rosa to realize she’d been separated from the boys. A twig snapped behind her. Hoping they were safe she hid behind a tree, pressing herself against the trunk. She cupped a hand over her mouth, trying to control her ragged breathing. She heard them moving on.  
Half breathing a sigh of relief she stepped backwards and turned round.  
Bonnie was hanging from a large oak tree by a length of rope, blood dripping onto the roots below from a deep gash on her throat.  
Rosa let out an ear-piercing scream before a hand clamped firmly over her mouth. She kicked out instinctively, managing to knock her and her assailant to the ground. She crawled forward, trying to get away but the attacker grabbed hold of her and pulled her back. Rosa turned to face him and caught sight of the weathered hockey mask before his fist made contact with her face, knocking her out cold. The figure then stood and scooped her up into his arms and slung her unconscious body over his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa wakes hours later - frees herself and finds the boys only to be attacked by Jason  
> The trio escape as Aaron is injured

Chapter 8

Friday the 13th 6:30pm

Drip. Drip. Drip.  
Rosa stirred, groaning softly.  
Drip. Drip. Drip.  
Rosa opened her eyes slowly. As they adjusted, she found herself in a dingy room, dimly lit by candles dotted around the earthy ground and in crevices in the wall and strings of electric lights. There were several openings leading to tunnels but she couldn’t see where they led. Water was dripping onto her leg. Sitting up, she touched her cheek, a purpling bruise forming under her eye. She hurried wiped the water away.  
She found herself on a dirty mattress with a pillow, a short length of rope tied around her ankle and secured to a metal ring jutting out from the wall. Rosa frowned and started trying to untie herself, continuously looking around. She felt the rope slacken slightly and stood up.  
Rosa made her way to the openings, wondering which would lead to the exit and open air. A groaning sound from the left one caught her attention and she decided to investigate.  
The tunnel led her into another room, in the center stood a hexagonal fence. Thalon and Aaron were hanging from it, wire securing their wrists, ankles and throats like a horror version of boxed Ken dolls. Rosa rushed to their sides.  
“Aaron? Thalon? Please don’t be dead…”  
The boys stirred, much to Rosa’s relief. She made her way around to the back and started twisting the wire around Aaron’s neck, then wrists. No sooner was he almost free then the trio heard stomping footsteps and a dragging sound. The masked killer returning.  
“Oh god…” whispered Rosa.  
“Hide!” Thalon rasped, the wire still around his throat. She quickly loosened this so it was easier for him to breathe and disappeared down a side tunnel. The air felt more oppressive down here and a rancid smell wafted towards her. Trying not to gag she continued down the corridor, still hearing the dragging sound behind her.  
The tunnel opened out to reveal a room full of various corpses. Rosa quickly cupped her hands over her mouth to stop herself from screaming in disgust and terror as she recognized Payton, Emily and Cassandra.  
The masked killer appeared at the tunnel opening, Rosa quickly ducking behind a sheet of metal she hadn’t noticed before. Jason Voorhees was dragging a body and as Rosa cautiously peered round her hiding place, noticed it was Josh’s headless form. She kept her hand clamped firmly over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut, praying for this nightmare to be over.  
He then disappeared briefly, reappearing a few moments later with Bonnie slung over his shoulder. There was a sickly crunch and squelch as he dragged her off and dumped her body onto the mound of corpses. He turned to leave his prize kills and stomped back down the tunnel.  
Rosa carefully slipped out from the sheet of metal, accidentally knocking against it, causing it to slid to the ground making a horrible grating sound.  
The masked man turned and stormed back to the corpse chamber. Rosa screamed and tried to dodge him but he caught her and threw her to the ground.  
The boys, having managed to free themselves from their wire prison, burst in behind the struggling duo. Aaron was clutching a machete which he drove into the back of Jason who rolled off Rosa trying to retrieve his weapon. The boys helped the blonde girl to her feet and they darted through the maze of tunnels trying to find the exit.  
A noise behind them told them Jason was now hot on their trail.  
Thalon saw what he thought was daylight poking through a small gap in the roof of a small chamber and they made their way towards it, standing on a wooden structure so as to climb out. Thalon helped his girlfriend up first and pushed her legs through the gap. She turned offering her hand to help the other two. Just as Aaron was climbing out, he cried out in pain, looking down to see the machete being ripped out of his thigh. With his friends both screaming they managed to haul him out of the hole and Rosa spotted a lever to her right. Jumping to her feet she yanked it and two planks rotated upwards to close a trapdoor in a cloud of dust and an angry thud from Jason below.  
The trio ran past the dilapidated shack into the darkness of the surrounding trees.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio head back to the cabin  
> 6th death

Chapter 9

Friday the 13th 7:09pm

It was dusk when Thalon and Rosa managed to half drag the injured Aaron back to the cabin and lower him onto the couch. The pair went around the house ensuring all the doors were locked.  
Aaron reached across his seat to the phone and picked it up, dialing 911 as he did so.  
He barely had time to tell the answering police officer what was happening before the house plunged into darkness. Rosa and Thalon backed slowly into the middle of the room, Aaron still clutching the phone which was now beeping incessantly, stating: “The number you have dialed has not been recognized. Please try later.”  
, then looked up at the ceiling as heavy footfalls were heard somewhere above them.  
“He’s in the house…” panted Thalon.  
“No…” breathed Rosa. “…He’s on the roof…”  
A crash caused the trio to scream as something was thrown through the window, landing on the carpet and rolling to a stop. It was Josh’s severed head. Rosa clung to her boyfriend in shock but was suddenly hurled away from him and luckily landed in Aaron’s waiting arms.  
Thalon ran into the kitchen and tore outside, leaving the backdoor open in his wake.  
A loud thud was heard outside followed by gurgled screams as a large hook was thrust into the boy’s abdomen and dragged slowly upwards.  
Rosa leapt to her feet, running into the kitchen in search for a weapon. Aaron limped after her, yelling not to go outside as it was clearly a trap.  
“I’ve lost a lot of people today,” she argued. “I can’t lose anyone else.” She slipped outside carrying a kitchen knife and made her way to where she could see Thalon’s shuddering body. Jason was nowhere to be seen. Aaron shut the door behind her, watching from the glass in the frame. She crouched beside her partner and gasped when she saw the damage done.  
A movement to her left caught her attention and she snapped her head up just in time to see Jason stalking towards her. Rosa screamed and tried to drag her boyfriend’s body towards the cabin. Realizing it was too late she staggered to her feet and ran to the back door, calling for Aaron to open it. He desperately tried, tugging at the handle and shouting back that it was stuck. She threw herself against the frame and attempted to open it from her side. Jason grew ever closer.  
Suddenly the door opened and Rosa slipped through the gap, the pair slammed it shut just in time to look up and see the weathered masked killer staring at them through the window. They both screamed and Rosa barely managed to lock the door before Jason started trying to open it.  
She wrapped Aaron’s arm around her shoulder and hauled him back into the living room, looking around for a place to hide. She knew Jason would break in at any moment. Thrusting the knife into his hand she pushed him gently into the coat closet and shut the door, apologising profusely before turning and looking for her own hiding place.  
There was the sound of shattering glass from the kitchen. He was in the house. Rosa silently crossed into the dining room and slipped under the table, hoisting herself onto the chairs just as Jason stepped into the room.  
Quietly scolding herself for such a terrible hiding place she watched Jason’s feet moving around searching for her and Aaron. To her immense surprise they left. Was it a trap? She wasn’t sure? She listened hard for several moments. All she could hear was the blood pumping in her ears.  
Aaron sat crouched in the coat closet clutching the kitchen knife. He heard the glass of the back door breaking and froze. He cautiously peered through the gaps in the closet door frame, observing Rosa slip into the dining room and saw Jason entering the living room before he too headed towards the dining room.  
Shit. He thought. Rosa.  
He was about to make a noise to attract Jason’s attention when he saw flashing blue and red lights through the window. The police.  
Jason must have seen them too because he re-entered the living room.  
A resounding knock was heard following by the stereotypical, “Open up! Police!” Aaron realized he was trapped.  
Jason watched out of the window, clearing biding his time. The front door slowly opened and Aaron could make out the cop stepping inside holding out his weapon. Jason melted into the shadows. The boy was just about to warn the officer that the killer was behind him when Jason plunged his hook into the man’s back, lifting him off the floor. The cop’s back arched in pain, the tip of the sharp object clearly visible, protruding from his chest. His body went limp and Jason discarded the corpse behind him, removing the bloodied hook.  
Aaron squeaked from the closet; the killer’s head snapped up towards the noise.  
Just when he thought his final moment had come there was a clattering from the kitchen and a flash of red. Jason left the living room. The closet door opened and Aaron looked up to see Rosa. She helped him to his feet and the tiptoed towards the bathroom. They crossed the room to the window and Rosa carefully opened it. She helped Aaron wriggle through the gap and was just about to join him when someone grabbed her leg.  
She screamed and looked back to see Jason pulling her back through the window.  
“ROSA!” shouted Aaron, trying to grab her back but she was yanked inside. He could hear her screaming inside as Jason dragged her through the cabin. “ROSA!” Then the noise died away as he heard a thud. “R…Rosa…?” Realizing he was going to be next he limped towards the front of the house to the cop car. He managed to open the door and slid onto the passenger seat, out of sight of the house and fumbled around the ignition. The keys were gone. Shit. He sat up slowly and saw Bonnie’s car and her keys on the ground. He’d rescue Rosa from this psycho and they’d get the hell out of there.  
He looked towards the house but all he could see was darkness. A flash of red darted past the living room window. Lily?  
He now heard crashing sounds from within followed by some god-awful shrieking.  
Aaron slipped from the police car and limped towards the front door, holding the knife out in front of him in case of any surprises. Peering round the frame he could make of Rosa on the floor, blood dribbling from a small gash on her forehead. She was still breathing.  
The crashing sounds continued from the dining room, a splintering of wood as someone was thrown against the table.  
Aaron knelt beside Rosa as she stirred. When she opened her eyes, he pressed his finger to his lips and she nodded, wincing in pain as they both stood up. Another crash and shriek told them someone had been thrown into the wall and dropped to the floor.  
“I got an idea…” she whispered. 

*

Rosa watched Aaron limp out the front door and hurried into the kitchen. She began switching on the hob and the oven, opening the over door. Gas hissed softly. She heard a car start and sighed with relief.  
Suddenly Lily appeared in the doorway, blood splattered on her bare legs.  
Rosa stared at her for a moment before Jason appeared behind Lily, wrapping his bulky arms around her tiny waist. She screamed as he lifted her into the air and through her across the living room when she rolled and bumped into the couch. Rosa watched his hulking form silhouetted in the kitchen archway as he advanced towards Lily.  
“Hey!” she shouted from the kitchen. She moved towards him.  
Jason whipped round. Lily groaned, rolling over, spying the hook which must have been kicked under the couch in the struggle.  
Jason advanced towards Rosa. Suddenly there was a squelching sound as Lily thrust the hook into his back. His body arched in pain and she staggered backwards.  
Rosa took this as her chance to open the drawer beside her and pick up a box of matches.  
Lily darted out the front door to Aaron who was waiting in Bonnie’s car.  
“Wh-where’s R-Rosa?” he asked from the passenger seat. Lily pulled herself into the backseat.  
From inside Rosa stood in the living room watching Jason struggle to wrench the hook from his back.  
“Jason…” she said. He looked up at her, tilting his head. For a moment she almost felt sorry for him. There was an innocence in his eyes, like a lost child. Then she recovered herself. He blinked and stepped forward, raising the hook to strike. “Go to hell…” she said, striking the match and hurling it towards the kitchen.

The explosion ripped through the cabin. The pair watched in shock from Bonnie’s car as the windows shattered, flames spilling out, licking the walls. Had Rosa got out.  
Suddenly the driver’s side was yanked open and Rosa climbed into the seat. Her skin was blackened from the fire, tears leaving strange white trails down her cheeks and she was coughing loudly. She put the car in gear and reversed out of the cabin’s drive, turning it round and pressed her foot on the accelerator.  
Bonnie’s car sped down the side road away from the burning building and away from Crystal Lake.


End file.
